This invention relates generally to devices for displaying signs or other advertising material and, more particularly, to a display device for attachment to the pole of a parking meter.
Various methods and apparatus have been proposed for advertising products or services to the public, including billboards, signs, posters, print ads, etc. In particular, signs supported by or mounted to posts have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,179, 4,662,096, and 4,347,678. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these devices are not particularly suited for displaying advertising materials on or about a conventional parking meter.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a display device which can be mounted to a conventional parking meter. It is also desirable to have a display device which can be viewed from a vehicle parked in front of a parking meter as well as by pedestrians walking in either direction on an adjacent sidewalk. Further, it is desirable to have a display device in which advertisements are inaccessible to pedestrians but can be easily changed by authorized personnel.